


Purificación

by MioA_15



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioA_15/pseuds/MioA_15
Summary: Tú, la perfecta Kiryuuin Satsuki no puedes tener estos pensamientos.Pero...Los tienes.





	Purificación

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ubica antes de que Satsuki se entere de la verdadera identidad de Ryuko

**Disclaimer** : KLK no me pertenece.

* * *

 

**PURIFICACIÓN**

Vuelves a despertar, por la mañana.

Miras los rayos del sol, alegres y bonitos.

El cielo azul te dice buenos días de la forma más positiva del mundo.

Aprietas tu pecho, para retener las pulsaciones que enloquecen tu sistema.

Otra vez esos pensamientos

Otra vez esos sueños

Cierras los ojos.

_Sus labios, curvándose en una sonrisa_

_Sus ojos azules, pidiéndote más._

Muerdes tu labio inferior.

_Entrelazas tus dedos y dominas la situación._

_Es fácil, sabes cómo hacerlo._

_Estás al tanto de cómo mantenerla bajo tu dominio en cuestión de dos segundos._

Suspiras.

_Ella te suplica algo, mientras sus ojos se cierran de placer._

_En tus sueños, son los únicos momentos en que logran entenderse._

_Quererse a pesar del odio._

_O quizás, desearse como dos animales salvajes..._

_Ella abre sus piernas, aunque estén contra la pared._

_[Probablemente eso es lo que son.]_

_Acaricias su intimidad, mirándola fijamente entre besos_

_Notas ese sonrojo que dispara tus hormonas_

_Tomas sus cabellos y la empujas contra ti, de forma posesiva_

_La escuchas dar un respingo, tu ego se hincha._

_Todo su centro está inundado._

_Te regodeas de ser la causante._

_En un sollozo ahogado, entiendes que ha llegado al premio mayor_

Y despiertas.

" _Ryuko Matoi... Te odio"_ , musitas, despeinando tus largas hebras, casi desesperada.

Tiras tu cuerpo hacia atrás, contra el suave colchón.

Miras los rayos del sol, alegres y bonitos.

El cielo azul te dice buenos días de la forma más positiva del mundo.

Tu madre lo llama _purificación_.

Intentas subir desesperadamente el camisón.

Lo quitas, casi arrancándolo de tu cuerpo.

Empujas tu ropa interior, que se pierde entre las sábanas blancas e impolutas.

Tus manos se deslizan rápidamente por las piernas y cierras los ojos, sonriendo por la deliciosa anticipación.

Pero sabes su verdadero significado.

Suspiras, tus mejillas se calientan.

Inclinas tu cabeza, arqueándote

 _"Matoi…Te odio_ "

…

¡Si no haces esto, explotarás!

Por primera vez en tu vida, logras ceder al instinto.

Y, por primera vez, sin ninguna explicación coherente:

Tú, La perfecta Satsuki Kiryuuin, llegarás tarde a clases.

_"...Te odio..."_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios de las otras historias!


End file.
